


Enthralled by a Vampire on Prom Night

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Crying, Erotic Horror, F/F, Fdom, Fingering, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Narrative, Necro, Other, Prom, Rape, Snuff, audio script, blood draining, f4f, mdom, vampire, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A vampire (the speaker) is crashing the prom night of an unnamed high school.  You (the listener) are her pray. It turns out, stalking victims on prom night is a tradition for this particular vampire as she seduces you and uses her powers to enthrall you before she lures you outside into an ally, removes your dress, plays with your pussy, and then drains your blood.  Before she kills you though, she tells you the story of how she became a vampire, more then 40 years ago at her own prom.  Similarly seduced and enthralled by a male vampire, she was completely drained of her blood as she was fingered—falling dead just after she orgasmed.  He then raped her dead body and discarded her, before a second vampire watching the whole scene from the shadows allowed her to drink the blood that transformed her.  Don’t worry though, she’s not going to subject you to the same fate.  She wouldn’t wish this dark madness on anyone. Instead, she finishes feeding on you and dumps you in the body with your boyfriend, who she had already victimized earlier that evening.  WARNING: This is dark, dark stuff.  Seriously, it is evil.  It includes [rape] [snuff] and [necro] and the hits just keep on coming.
Kudos: 7





	Enthralled by a Vampire on Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> _**TAG BREAKDOWN:** Some of my audio scripts do not follow the “listener as active participant” paradigm, and even when they do, some of the tags I call out above are in reference to the listener and some are in reference to other characters in the story (including the performer). In order to ensure clarity about specificity, and in hopes of fostering an environment of inclusiveness, the following is a breakdown of the tags in this audio that apply to the listener, and those that do not._
> 
> __**TAGS THAT APPLY TO LISTENER:** [F4F] - The listener is assumed to be (or present as) female. [blood draining][snuff][rape][fsub] - The listener is the victim of a vampire.  
>  **TAGS THAT APPLY TO NON-LISTENER CHARACTERS:** [fsub][fdom][rape][vampire][blood draining][snuff][necro][crying] - The performer is both the victim of a male vampire, and a vampire themselves. [mdom] - Reference is made to a male vampire.
> 
> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This is a complex story told by a very troubled and tortured soul. This character is not soulless, she’s just extraordinarily cynical and damaged. Even as a vampire, the memory of her “making” continues to traumatize her, and every year she returns to a senior prom and finds a new victim to stalk, enthrall, tell her story to, and eventually kill. To her, killing her victims is a mercy, and yet she feels the pull every year to sire a companion for herself. One day, she won’t be able to resist her own loneliness and she’ll do it, but not this year. She’s cute, she’s sexy, and yet, she is completely in control of everything, except her own pain. She is clinging desperately to whatever remains of her soul, but it’s a losing battle. That’s the idea behind this character. She’s lost… she’s feels abandoned by God. She WILL eventually lose all her humanity, but every year she forces herself to relive that night at her own prom to remind her that she wasn’t always the monster she has become.]
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL!
> 
> The only (OPTIONAL) sound effect called out in the script is the opening and closing of the trash bin near the end, and the clicking heels of her shoes. If you need assistance, please contact me. I can provide you with the sound effects.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[Feigning shyness] Hey…

I’m sorry to bother you, but… uhm… I really like your dress. [giggle]

No, I love that! It’s simple you know? Elegant. Strapless, it’s even kinda short. It’s not your traditional prom dress.

And you… look *great* in it. [feigning bashful giggle]

Oh… thank you. This is nothing.

So… This is kinda crazy, huh?

I like the lights. 

And the decorations. They really went all out.

Oh, no. I don’t go to your school. My boyfriend does. [soft laugh]

No, it’s okay.

Oh, you probably don’t know him… Honestly, who cares about the guys anyway? [disarming laugh]

Am I right?

So, do you have a date?

Where is he?

[giggle] Exactly… who cares?

Uhm… I think I need a little fresh air.

Do you want to go outside for a minute?

I mean, I’d rather not go outside alone… All the stories you hear… you know?

Hey…. What’s wrong?

What about him?

Well… I’m sorry you lost him… 

You know… I don’t mean to sound callous or anything, but… he should never have left you alone. [giggle]

What… [soft laugh]

I mean… You’re gorgeous… 

Oh… Am I making you uncomfortable?

No, hey, don’t go… 

Look at me.

Look at my eyes…

[Gently—but confidently—she’s telling her… not asking her] Shhh… You don’t care about your boyfriend.

Do you?

You *want* to go outside with me… right?

Hm. [giggle] That’s what I thought.

Well, come on…

Follow me.

Good girl… This way.

No, we’re going to go out the back, through the kitchen…

That’s it darling… through here. There... Into the ally… [goading her like a shy little kitten] Come on.

Here we are… 

Isn’t that better.

It was getting really stuffy in there wasn’t it.

Don’t worry sweetheart… no one will find us here. As long as you keep nice and quiet. [giggle]

But why wouldn’t you be? Right? 

You know, this is my favorite part. When I’ve got someone like you in my thrall… and you’re all confused and turned around and you don’t know what to do. [giggle]

I think I got that ability from one of my sires but… I’m not really sure.

Anyway, why don’t you turn around, sweetheart. I’m going to unzip you…

Let’s just get you out of this cute little dress.

We’re just going to peel it off of you, like this. And let it fall to your feet. 

Ooo… look at you. Such pretty lingerie…

Strapless bra, garters… thigh highs?

Who are you dressing for, sweetheart?

Your boyfriend?

[in an “aww that’s so cute” vibe] Was he going to take you somewhere after the prom?

[whispered] Boys. [giggle]

That’s sweet.

Press your back against me, baby… don’t be afraid.

Let me feel these tits…

Let me reach down and… touch your boyfriend’s little pussy…

It is his, isn’t it?

Or… maybe you’re a virgin?

[whispered] I can feel how wet you are…

You little prom girls are so easy…

That’s why I keep coming back… again and again. 

It’s a little treat I give myself every year… for my birthday.

[slight menace – hunger] Now… don’t be scared, darling. This’ll only hurt for a second.

[biting her neck… moaning while sucking her blood]

[coming up for air] Oh, my God you are delicious…

[biting, sucking--moaning]

Oooh…. Yummy.

Ok… hold on… Shhh. It’s okay, darling…

You’re not dead yet…

One more taste and I’ll lay you on the ground…. Next to the dumpster, and we can talk…

[biting, sucking, moaning as she lays her down]

Mmmm… [licking lips] Oh wow… There you go sweetheart.

You just lie down. Relax.

Here I’ll sit down next to you…

[satisfied sigh]. Oohhh… that hit the spot.

You know who you remind me of?

Me. When I was younger.

I was so innocent… and naïve… and stupid.

You know, I’ve never told anyone this story… I don’t know. It’s pretty personal, but… I kinda like you.

You’re easy to talk to. [giggle]

Maybe I should tell you. There’s something to be said for therapeutic catharsis, right?

You know… I think I will tell you… Why not? It’ll be over for you soon anyway.

It’s been… I don’t know… 41 years? Since that night.

Only I went to *my* prom by myself.

My boyfriend and I had had a fight, and I decided I was going to go to the prom without him.

Girl power in the eighties, you know? I mean we did our best. [giggle] 

I wore a dress a lot like yours. Too tight, too strapless, and too short. [soft laugh]

I wanted to make him jealous.

Like I said, I was kinda stupid.

So, it wasn’t long before I met this other guy.

I mean, I’m not gonna lie. I was hot.

You can see me now… I haven’t changed at all since that day. Even my hair is the same.

Except I’m a little paler, and … I’m a lot colder, I mean…. Temperature wise. My personality is still as warm as ever, though. [giggle]

Anyway, this guy? He was really handsome. He was kinda pale too, but I didn’t really notice.

He didn’t even talk to me. He just looked at me. And… I was flattered you know?

It was exciting and new.

He was *so* confident.

I just… fell under his spell, I guess.

What am I saying… you know what that feels like, right? [soft laugh]

Anyway, I knew my ex was watching me… He watched this guy take my hand and lead me away from the dance hall.

I knew I was making him jealous… and… I felt… so sexy… so desirable in my tight dress, and my tall heels… like… they both wanted me, you know?

So… this guy… he led me down the hall of the hotel we were in… into one of the smaller ballrooms, that wasn’t being used. The lights were off. I couldn’t figure out at the time how the chaperones didn’t catch us, but… I’m not as dumb now as I used to be.

I was only eighteen years old…. I tried to pull away from him and told him I was scared, but… he wouldn’t let me go.

Somehow how he made me feel like it was okay… and uhm. That he would take care of me. [laughing at herself—there’s pain here…]

He found this big chair I guess…. I couldn’t see very well. It was dark, and I hadn’t adjusted to the light yet. But he was touching me, running his hands along my breasts…. Rubbing his fingers against my thigh… and then… under my skirt. I don’t know why I didn’t stop him. 

Well, that’s not true. I know now. [giggle]

I heard his zipper. I heard him undo his belt, and then he sat down in the chair.

He pulled me into his lap, so I was facing away from him, leaning back against him. I remember feeling his cock against my bottom. He was so hard.

And you know what else? I remember thinking… he was really cold. Or… I was REALLY warm. [giggle]. It actually was both.

Anyway, I’m sure you guessed by now that there was no…. way… this guy was a high school boy. He was too sure of himself. Sure that he was in control …. Sure that I was too stupid to say no. Sure that when he pulled my legs apart, and hiked up my skirt, and stretched my panties to the side… That I wouldn’t scream. 

And I didn’t…

He just… he started fingering me… from behind.

Oh god it felt so good.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

I was so wet. I was SO… horny. I just… I didn’t care. I just let him do it.

He fingered me, and… he rubbed my clit, and I spread my legs for him. I moaned and I leaned back into him and I remember the skin of his cheek against mine…. I felt like I was burning up in comparison.

I started panting… and I was getting close. Just… a teenage slut at the prom with some total stranger in a dark ballroom, completely hidden from everyone.

And it was then… when he bit my neck.

I was shocked at first… and then… it was…. agony.

I tried to scream, but instead it just came out as… a quiet sigh… 

You know you what that’s like…

He was still touching me… and it felt so good.

And you know what? All of a sudden, he started to get really really warm…

And I got really… really cold [on the verge of tears]

He was sucking my blood.

He was…. feeding on me… and somehow … even though it hurt… I was about to cum anyway.

My pussy was soaked, and… my legs were sprawled open in his lap. I was writhing and bucking and trying to get away—trying to cum. I don’t know. I think he had even pulled my tits out… 

I must have looked like such a shameless little whore. 

My feet and hands were numb… tingly. I felt like I was about to pass out, but… instead. I came.

I couldn’t help it. I just… I came all over his fingers.

But he didn’t stop feeding on me. He didn’t care.

He was hungry, and uhm… and as I tried to catch my breath pull away from him… he sucked the rest of my blood away… and… then I was dead.

I wasn’t just passed out. No… It was over. 

He had killed me. Just like that.

My body was limp. My eyes were closed. And there was nothing.

I know what you’re thinking. How could I have been dead if I remember it.

Well, I’ll get to that…

But first…. Do you want to know what he did to me?

It was awful…

He had me there on his lap. My pussy exposed… my tits hanging out. My legs splayed apart, and my body completely limp.

He was very strong… and… it turns out he wasn’t finished with me. 

He lifted me up… and he stuck me on top of his cock.

He didn’t care. 

And afterward, I realized, he had never even really said a word to me. He seduced me, he fed on me, and uhm… he killed me. 

And then… after I was dead, he just… [starting to cry] started fucking me.

He just used me like a lifeless warm sleeve for his cock. I was exposed like a slut… my senior prom happening, with girls like me dancing and laughing just down the hall. The chaperones less than a hundred feet away. And here was this… monster …. Quietly raping my dead, limp body…. Until he came. Pumping his cum inside me and holding me there like some kind of cock warmer. 

And then… do you know what he did?

He pushed me onto the floor. I landed… with a thud on the carpet. His cum splurting out of my pussy.

And then he just laughed… and he laughed at me… and he walked away.

Just like that.

[she sobs quietly for a couple seconds] 

[pause as she breathes and then sighs]

That should have been the end. I shouldn’t have remembered anything past my orgasm, when I had taken my last breath.

But….

It turns out, he wasn’t the only vampire at my prom that night.

There was another one, and she had been watching us.

She stepped out of the darkness. She was beautiful. 

She bit her own lip until it bled, and then she leaned down, and kissed me….

Her blood touched my lips and dripped into my mouth. And uhm… something happened.

Somehow, I was aware again…. I could move again…

And… I was *so* hungry. 

I didn’t have a choice. I drank it.

I sucked in as much as I could through her mouth, like a baby on a bottle, and I drank it.

Whoever she was… she made me. They both did.

And so… It was on this night… 41 years ago… that I was born again. Eighteen years after I was… born.

Happy birthday to me.

She didn’t give me a choice.

If she did, I would have told her to let me die.

I only remember what he did to my body because… I was born again. Somehow that made me remember. 

And that’s my story…

[pause]

I haven’t seen either of them since. They both left me alone to fend for myself.

It was horrible. Watching myself slowly turn into a monster… and having no choice about it.

No guidance. Nobody to help me.

I sometimes wonder if they’re a couple. How many more like me have they made?

You know… sweetheart? You have no idea how many times I’ve been tempted to do it myself. To make someone who… understands me.

So, I’m not alone anymore.

But… As much as I *crave* having someone I can be with and talk to. Someone who understands. I just… can’t… do it… 

But I know… it’s only a matter of time.

One day… I’ll be too weak. I’ll be too lonely. Someone like you will come along. And I won’t give them a choice.

But not today.

I’m going to let you die.

Believe me, it’s for the best.

[pause- then sigh] 

Ok…

I’m really sorry about this. But I’m going to have to put you in this dumpster.

I can’t have them finding you this easily. I don’t want you to worry though… you won’t be alone.

Your boyfriend? He’s already in there.

Come here… [she lifts her up] 

It’s time to die, darling. Trust me, it’s a mercy. [She bites her neck and feeds on her until she’s dead]

[gasp… shaky breath from the rush]. Good girl.

[OPTIONAL SFX: metal clanging—the sound of a garbage bin—then the thud of her body—then garbage bin closes]

[pause]

Hm. 

I *really* liked her.

[sigh]

[genuinely sad] Oh well…

[OPTIONAL clicking heels as she walks away]

\-----------END-----------


End file.
